


Fate Scarred Across Your Skin

by orphan_account



Series: Avenger Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Enemies to Friends, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The day you're destined to meet your soulmate a scar appears either on the skin above your heart (a romantic soulmate), or on your collarbone (a platonic one). This scar is the first word(s) your soulmate will say to you." - Introduction to Soulmates by Dr Katherine Walker </p><p>Not everyone finds their soulmate, Clint knows this. Seven percent of the population go their whole lives without finding their soulmate. Close to forty and soulmateless is basically a guarantee that he's part of the seven percent. </p><p>It's therefore quite an unpleasant surprise that the day they plan to invade a HYDRA research base in Sokovia, a scar appears over his heart.<br/>'You didn't see that coming?' Well, he probably should have with his clusterfuck of a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death isn't permanent, Pietro gets brought back but he does technically die and people react to that so I thought it would be best to add the warning. Also, Laura is Clint's sister-in-law.

Clint Barton was exhausted. 

This was not particularly surprising, being the ordinary guy on a team full of super-powered people meant he frequently felt tired in comparison to his team mates. That probably had to do with the fact that when he got injured, which was far too common for his liking, he spent days healing when others could just walk it off. However, after spending the last few months hunting down the Asgardian scepter, Clint was quite ready to fall into a coma. The only relief he got was the knowledge that they had finally found the last research base and were planning on attacking in a few hours, hopefully with the element of surprise on their side. 

That was when Clint felt the sharp aching sensation in his chest. It felt like someone had grabbed a knife and started carving into him.  _Shit,_ Clint thought, panicking, praying this wasn't a heart attack or something. He stumbled out the shower, banging into the bathroom sink with a loud curse. Groaning, he pressed his face onto the cool surface of the mirror, ignoring the sound of the door opening. Nudity wasn't that much of an issue when you were possibly dying, besides, he'd recognize his best friend's hand anywhere and she'd seen him in much worse conditions. 

"Am I bleeding?" he slurred, although why he'd suddenly start bleeding in the shower was beyond him. He's pretty sure his new soap didn't actually scrape the dirt from your skin, they'd probably put it on the label. Then again, Clint didn't bother reading the label, so how would he know?

"No," Natasha huffed, sounding exasperated. 

She manhandled him into leaning against the sink, wrapping a towel around his waist quickly. Clint could see the concern on her face as he continued to clutch his chest which was beginning to feel better. He dropped his hand, using it as leverage to prop himself up into a standing position. Nat's eyes widened in surprise, she inhaled sharply as she stared at his chest. Clint turned, panicking, as he quickly wiped the mirror and looked at his chest. A soulmark. He had a soulmark. Clint squinted, suddenly grateful that he could read backwards. 

_'You didn't see that coming?'_

"Shit." 

 

* * *

 

In the many ways Clint had feared being a liability to the team (the recurring need for him to be carried back to the Quinjet after a fight, for instance) he never thought that _fate_ would make him not ideal to bring to a fight. However, they hadn't exactly had the time or resources to find someone to replace him for the mission. Steve hadn't been pleased about the recent soulmark development, nor had he been amused when Clint joked he could always make his soulmate switch sides. He managed to make Natasha join SHIELD, he could totally do it with his soulmate. Who was most likely a Hydra Agent. Clint was wondered if the universe was playing some large cosmic joke on him.  _You know, Hawkeye's life has been going pretty well recently, let's make his soulmate the enemy!_

Clint shook the thought away, notching another arrow and aiming for the tank. He didn't have the time to contemplate how messed up his life was considering he was surrounded by Hydra Agents, and Cap had already mentioned some girl with superpowers. He let the arrow fly and ducked behind the tree, waiting for the explosion before he aimed again. 

The explosion never came. Clint frowned, he never missed, and certainly not an easy shot like the one he just did. Notching another arrow, he twisted round, aiming for the tank again. He was about to let the arrow fly when he suddenly found himself flying through the air, feeling as though he just got hit by a speeding truck. He landed on his rib cage with a thud. Clint twisted his head around at the sight of a silvery-blue blur. The blur turned into a young boy, early twenties, with bleached white hair, dark roots and silvery-blue eyes. 

The kid smirked down at him, all youthful arrogance and swagger as he strutted around Clint. Despite his pale skin, he spoke with a deep Eastern European accent as he teased, _"You didn't see that coming?"_

Clint stared at the boy, dumbfounded. 

"You have got to be kidding me," he mumbled, his soulmate was some superpowered Hydra agent that looked like he just passed jailbait territory. Nat and Laura were never going to let him live it down. Christ, Clint probably just reached legal drinking age when the kid was born. 

The kid, Clint was going to have to get his name at some point, stared at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. All that cockiness had faded from his expression, leaving a startled look behind. Stuttering out a few vowels seemed like the most Clint was going to get from him as they continued to stare at each other, sizing the other up. 

"Y-you...", before the kid finished his sentence, if he'd actually planned on doing so, he vanished in a blue flash. 

 _Fuck,_ Clint thought, rolling onto his back with a groan. He couldn't even have gotten a regular Hydra Agent for a soulmate, he had to get the one with superpowers that was young enough to be his son.

Maybe the boy wasn't a Hydra Agent, Cap had mentioned human experiments, like the enhanced girl he'd met in the facility. Plus, the boy had been wearing some black and white tracksuit, not exactly a Hydra uniform. Thinking about the boy being a human experiment made him feel queasy, he was just so young, why would he let Hydra experiment on him? Clint was just going to have to find out answers later, when he wasn't woozy and in pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint discovers more about his soulmate. Wanda and Pietro talk. Ultron is a party crasher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WARNING I DO BRIEFLY MENTION HOW I ASSUME THE 'EXPERIMENTS' HYDRA DID WOULD GO THAT WOULD RESULT IN THE TWINS MAGIC POWERS. IT'S IN THE FOURTH PARA IF YOU WANT TO AVOID IT  
> Okay, Pietro does die in this fic but Wanda brings him back. So, no worries. Also, this is only part one in the series. It's a very long slow burn romance.  
> Also, all the info I got on Pietro's powers was found on marvel wikia.  
> P.S. It's been like a week since I've seen AOU so the majority of the quotes and stuff from the movie are either IMBd quotes or are from tumblr gifsets. I also might forget some stuff, like Clint getting shot after Pietro knocked him off his feet.

"So," Natasha said dryly, "Your soulmate is Hydra's own Sonic the Hedgehog." 

Clint blinked at her blearily. He was just coming out from the sedation Dr Cho had given him, which made getting his bullet wound healed a lot easier. Also, the bruising, which was the result of his soulmate slamming into him like a speeding truck. Or like Sonic the Hedgehog, apparently.

"Did you get info on him?" Clint asked, noting the Stark Tablet in Natasha's hand.

She handed it to him, revealing a picture, some basic background information, and Hydra's experimentation with use of the scepter. Strucker had used the harnessed energy from the scepter and electrocuted the test subjects with it, repeatedly. Two survivors remained. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Strucker's notes indicated he thought it was due to them being twins, and as a result, preformed multiple other tests on them. Blood draws, biopsies, bone marrow, DNA testing. The only results he got was that the Scepter's energy had altered both twin's DNA and cell structure in different areas. Pietro's metabolism surpassed Steve and Thor's, his cardiovascular and respiratory systems had increased greatly to help him survive running at the speed he did, which would kill an ordinary human. Tendons and bones had also strengthened to help his body survive the impact of his feet hitting the ground at inhuman speeds. Synapses also moved quicker, giving faster reaction times and allowing him to process information quicker, so that he was aware of his surroundings while running. 

Clint quickly scanned the background information.

\- Name: Pietro Maximoff

\- D.O.B: 19th January 1996 (Clint mumbled a quick, "Thank God.")

\- Siblings: Wanda Maximoff (Fraternal Twin) 

\- Parents: Dana and Alexander Maximoff. Deceased. 

\- Ethnicity: Romani-Sovokian 

\- Religion: Jewish 

\- Twins lived in an orphanage until they volunteered for experimentation (February 2014). Presumed dead. 

"February 2014," Clint repeated, "That's before anyone knew about Hydra." 

Natasha nodded, "I read some other reports. What I gathered was that Hydra, under the guise of SHIELD, offered them weapons to fight back against their oppressors. There's footage of them in protests." She leaned forward and swiped to the next page on the tablet, a video of people protesting. Banners were being waved, people were screaming, and right in the heart of the protest was Pietro and Wanda.  

"Poor kids," Clint frowned, sitting up. Growing up without parents wasn't easy. It must have been worse growing up parent-less while being oppressed and attacked as well. Natasha eyed him thoughtfully, arms crossed. Clint resisted the urge to squirm under her gaze, he was an Avenger. He wasn't going to show fear just because his best friend was analyzing him like a target she was gathering intel on. 

Instead he looked at the picture of Pietro. His hair was longer and completely brown, no white in sight. There was a look of anger as well as he glowered at whoever took the picture. 

"So how are you handling all this," she asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Handling what?"

"Finding your soulmate, said soulmate siding with Hydra, the fact him and his psychic sister have disappeared? Take your pick."

"I guess I haven't really thought about it," he admitted. It was true, he was to busy worrying over the kid, assuming he was some sort of victim in this situation. He'd almost forgotten that the twins had willingly attacked them, even though they could have used the opportunity to escape. "I just forgot they attacked us, I wonder why they did it."

Natasha spoke quietly, "It can surprise you what people will do if they're afraid."

Clint didn't want to consider what the twins had been so afraid of.

 

* * *

 

Pietro was wondering if this was some cruel trick from God. His soulmate was an Avenger _._ He doubted his parents would have approved, they made their opinions on Tony Stark quite clear. Elitist filth who only cared for money and fame, not about the lives he destroyed earning it. 

Not that it mattered, Pietro wasn't going to do anything about this _situation_. He didn't want a soulmate that was friends with a cold-blooded killer like Tony Stark. The experiments that gave him his power obviously caused this screw up. 

Wanda mumbled in her sleep, shifting against the tree she was leaning on, her hair curtaining her face. They had stayed hidden in the woods, close to the edge of town. They couldn't risk exposing themselves to anyone. Wanda had insisted that something was going to happen soon, and that they needed to be close by. So they hid, with Pietro stealing from the richer stores, the ones that could afford to lose produce when required. He wasn't likely to be caught anymore, not with his speed.

"Brother," Wanda's voice spoke from behind him, Pietro turned to look at her, she had stood and was now moving closer to him, "You are troubled, why?" Their native tongue slipped smoothly from her lips, much easier than English did. 

Pietro pressed his lips together, grabbing her hands in his own as he searched for the words to explain himself. 

"The soulmark," he said eventually, finding slight comfort in being able to speak Sovokian again. The doctor's and scientist's at the castle had only allowed them to speak English when they were allowed to speak at all. Wanda had learned it quicker than he did, she always had a talent with words. 

"Ah," she murmured, "the archer. Your soulmate."

"I wish he were not." 

"You should not be so cynical, Pietro, he may be different from Tony Stark," she spat the name out like poison. Pietro could feel her anger mimicking his own in the back of his mind, where Wanda and he were connected. 

"Perhaps, but I still do not wish to be soulmated to anyone who considers Tony Stark a friend." 

"You may yet change your mind, brother."

"I am doubtful." 

Pietro wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her into his warmer embrace as the cool night air settled. He knew Wanda only wished him happiness, and your soulmate was supposed to be the perfect match for you, to bring that happiness. Pietro did not believe he would ever see the archer again, so his opinion did not matter. However, there was a small part of him that briefly wished that he got to know his soulmate's name.

 

* * *

 

"So, if I lift the hammer do I get to rule Asgard?" Tony asked, looking interested and slightly tipsy as he stood infront of Mjolnir. Thor chuckled, looking far too amused by his much drunker team mates antics. Clint was pretty sure the only ones who weren't at least slightly affected by the alcohol were Thor and Steve. One of the perks of being a normal human, intoxication. 

"Yes, of course."

Tony nodded seriously, wrapping his hand around Mjolnir's handle, declaring, "I will be fair, but firmly cruel." 

Clint shook his head, watching as Tony failed to lift the hammer, even with the Iron Man gauntlet and Rhodes helping him. That was a relief, Clint would have been pretty offended if the hammer considered Tony more worthy than him. 

Of course, after Clint and Tony had both failed at lifting the hammer everyone else wanted a shot. Clint watched them all, laughing, as they each failed to even get the hammer off the table (there had been a slight twitch when Steve pulled at it). It was nice to relax with his team mates, knowing there was no threats to worry about and that SHIELD was searching for the Maximoff twins. Clint hoped they would be found soon, he'd like to actually have a conversation with his soulmate, maybe even get to know something about the kid that wasn't found in a file. 

Tony leaned forward, squinting at the hammer, "It's biometrics, right? Like a security code? "Whoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation." He poked at Mjolnir with his finger, like that was going to help even when Captain America couldn't lift the damn thing. Thor stood, grabbing Mjolnir and swinging it into the air with practiced ease. 

"Yes, well that's a very, very interesting theory," Thor nodded, "I have a simpler one: You are not worthy."

Everyone laughed as Tony slumped back in his seat looking at the hammer mutinously. The laughter was quickly cut off at the sound of heavy metal dragging against the floor, and a voice spoke from bellow them all.

"Worthy, how could you be worthy?" 

That sobered everyone up pretty quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint discovers the real reason why the twins attacked them. Laura Barton gets a visit. Fury isn't happy with recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and skip scenes from the movie as much as I can, mostly cause I don't remember most of it and it's also probably not the reason you guys are reading this fic.  
> Laura is Clint's sister-in-law via Barney.  
> And I know Pietro doesn't get a POV in this but his feelings are summed up via Clint's POV and the rest would just have been the movie scenes.   
> Also, I might not post for a few days, I do have like school and stuff to worry about with it almost being the end of the school year. I haven't been feeling well either. But I do promise a Clint/Pietro moment in the next chapter. It'll probably start off after Vision's birth while they're all suiting up to go fight. Mostly so I can get this fic over with and move onto the romance building stuff in the next one.

Clint was willing to admit that it was kind of a nasty shock when the Maximoff twins walked out from behind Ultron. In all the ways he'd imagined finding the twins, he never pictured that they'd team up with Tony's murderbot to kill the Avengers. Cause apparently Tony did what Tony did best and had pissed them off somehow. After prolonged exposure to Tony Stark though, Clint knew he probably deserved it. Especially with Pietro's not so subtle jabs about Tony being comfortable around bombs. 

Then of course Steve had tried to encourage the twins to switch sides, asking if Pietro really wanted to fight his soulmate. Clint was willing to admit it kinda hurt that the kid said he didn't care that Clint was his soulmate, he deemed it irrelevant. He'd hoped he could maybe forge some connection with the kid, it didn't have to be romantic. Hell, Clint knew there was quite the age gap between them, and that Pietro probably would have preferred for the mark to have been on his collarbone. Actually, he'd probably prefer no mark at all. 

Clint knew that not all soulmates fit into the category assigned by their mark location, some preferred being friends even with marks over their heart, just like others entered romantic or sexual relationships with their platonic soulmate. Clint just happened to be one of the rare few whose soulmate didn't have any interest in them. Which was fine, really, Clint had grown used to the idea of being soulmateless. 

Trying to shake off his maudlin mood, he looked out the window as his brother's farm came into view. Barney was probably away at work this early in the morning but Laura and the kids should be home, although Clint really wished he didn't have to impose on his brother and heavily pregnant sister-in-law. Not that they had much choice, the whole world hated them, the Hulk and Tony had destroyed a city, and the other three had been mind whammied by Wanda. They needed a safe house and Clint couldn't think of anywhere safer than his brother's farm in the middle of nowhere near Iowa. 

Just another working day.

 

* * *

 

Laura Barton deserved to be nominated for sainthood. Clint knew his sister-in-law was too nice to actually turn them away, but the fact she just welcomed them in while only questioning them on their well-being was a relief. Then again, she'd probably already seen what had happened on the news, but it was still nice not to be questioned on it. His niece and nephew had also been ecstatic to see Uncle Clint and Auntie Nat again. 

Of course, there wasn't much room for them all to get a bed, even after Thor disappeared. There was only two spare rooms, and the couch to sleep on. Tony had called dibs on Bruce being his sleepover buddy. Steve had insisted on the couch, claiming to have slept in worse conditions during the war, which was most likely true. That left Clint and Nat in the final room, which was fine with Clint, it wouldn't have been the first time he had to share a bed with his best friend. 

Clint had went upstairs to change into something a little more comfier, which was when Laura decided to ambush him with her questions. 

"Is everything alright, Clint?"

"The usual, killer robots trying to kill us," Clint shrugged off his shirt, tossing it on the bed, "nothing we can't handle."

"That's not what I meant."

Clint paused, keeping his back to her as he looked out the window, "I found my soulmate," he said eventually. 

"You don't sound happy," Laura said carefully. Clint could imagine the concerned furrow of her brow as she looked at him, her hand on her swollen belly. Why wouldn't she be concerned, finding your soulmate was meant to be a celebrated moment, you'd found the person that would support you, love you, want to make you happy, no matter what. Unless you were Clint, then your soulmate apparently didn't give a shit whether you lived or died because of Tony Stark's bad life choices. 

 _Maybe it was Karma_ , Clint thought. He could have been some sort of brutal serial killer in a past life, so now fate decided to tease him with the idea of having a soulmate only to tear that rug out from under him and let him live his life watching other soulmated people be happy together, knowing what he was missing out on. At least not all of the Avengers were happily soulmated, Tony was with Pepper, of course. Steve and Bruce had marks, although they clammed up pretty fast when questioned about them. Clint had never seen a mark on Natasha, and Asgardians didn't have soulmates. 

"Clint," Laura said, reminding Clint that he hadn't answered her.

"Well, he sorta wants to kill me, or at least doesn't care if I die," Clint said, trying to sound dismissive, like he didn't care. He failed. "It probably wouldn't have worked anyway," he continued, babbling as he tried to avoid Laura's pity, "He's a lot younger than me, and acts like a real punk. I'd probably end up shooting him at some point." 

"Oh, Clint," she sighed, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"I doubt it."

They were silent for a moment as Clint allowed himself to feel comfort at her gesture, he'd missed Laura, Barney, and the kids these past few months. The moment was ruined at the sound of the front door slamming downstairs, followed by a familiar voice shouting. 

"THIS BETTER BE ONE OF STARK'S GODDAMN JOKES, BARTON."

Clint winced.

Nick Fury had arrived. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for, Clint and Pietro have an honest to god conversation. Sad shit happens (ya'll know whats coming). Wanda Maximoff is the much more awesome twin despite being 12 minutes younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END HAS ARRIVED  
> PART ONE OF THIS SERIES IS FINISHED AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GONNA START POSTING PART 2  
> MIGHT GIVE MYSELF A BREAK TO FIGURE OUT PLOT POINTS AND SHIT, INSTEAD OF JUST PULLING IT OUT MY ASS  
> P.S. MY TUMBLR IS clintxpietro.tumblr.com so feel free to harass me about it there

Pietro wasn't exactly certain at what he was meant to do. The blond man, Captain America, had led them to this room and told them to 'suit up'. He had then left them standing awkwardly in a dark closet that looked big enough to have fit their old apartment in. It was all very overwhelming, especially since neither Pietro or Wanda was certain that they could go ask for help from anyone. 

Well, they'd just have to look for things to 'suit up' in. Wanda had obviously read the thought as it passed his mind as she started opening drawers and closet doors on the other side of the room. Pietro did so as well, revealing multiple items of exercise gear, which would suit him fine. He quickly snatched a blue running top and black exercise pants. Then he looked down at his shoes, he'd need to find new ones, they wouldn't last with him running at his fastest speed. 

He turned his head to see how Wanda's search was coming and found himself alone, apparently Wanda had went to search in another room when she discovered the room was only filled with exercise clothing. Thankfully she had left the doors open, revealing running shoes. Pietro quickly snatched a pair in his size, along with socks. 

Sitting on the stool provided as he tied the laces, he didn't hear the footsteps until a shadow fell over him. Pietro glanced up quickly and froze at the sight of Clint. He had apparently 'suited up' already, wearing tight fitted trousers and a long leather coat. There was a bow and quiver slung over his shoulders.

Clint apparently wasn't here to talk, as he headed to a drawer filled with oddly shaped gloves, pulling a pair on. Pietro watched him silently, hesitating. An apology needed to be made for the things he had said previously, Pietro knew, he would have been hurt if his soulmate had said that he did not care about whether he lived or died. 

"I'm sorry," Pietro said, clearing his throat which suddenly felt tight. Clint startled, looking at him with surprise. He then slammed the drawer of gloves closed and looked away from Pietro, looking at the closed cabinets instead.

"You've already apologized for joining Ultron," Clint said curtly, his hands curled into fists at his side. 

"That's not what I was apologizing for," Pietro said quietly, moving closer to Clint who still refused to look at him, "I'm sorry, for what I said about you before, you seem like a good man, I would care if you died."

Clint shook his head, "You don't have to apologize for that, I get it, you kinda hate Tony and disliked the rest of us by association." 

Pietro grabbed Clint's wrist when it looked like he was going to leave, they still had two minutes and Pietro was going to use them wisely. 

"It still wasn't right for me to say that," Pietro insisted, "I should not have blamed you for you're association with Stark, you're a good person and," Pietro hesitated a moment before continuing, "I'm glad to have such a brave man as my soulmate." 

Clint looked flustered, a noticeable pink stain on his cheeks as he muttered, "You ain't too bad yourself, it's a brave thing you did, turning against Ultron." 

Pietro smiled, although he doubted he would forgive himself for teaming up with Ultron any time soon, it was nice to hear. He let go of Clint's wrist as he scratched the back of his neck, wondering how he could word his request. 

"Would you like to spend time together when this is over?" he asked, smiling shyly, "I've heard that American coffee differs from European, it would be nice to discover the differences." 

Clint grinned, "Sounds great." 

 

* * *

 

_Pietro was dead_

The words wouldn't leave Clint's mind. They just kept on repeating like the broken record of a particularly shitty song that Clint didn't want to listen to anymore. Of course, the words were also accompanied by the image of Pietro's last moments. That cocky little smirk, "You didn't see that coming?" All that blood, the wounds meant for Clint, getting Pietro's blood on his hands, not finding a pulse...

He'd been so heavy and  _still_ in Clint's arms. It had been unnatural to see they boy who seemed to buzz with energy, laying so stiffly. All because of Clint, because Clint hadn't moved out the way quickly enough with that civilian boy, Pietro was dead because of him. That stupid bastard had knocked him to safely, and suffered the consequences for it. Pietro's blood was on his hands, figuratively and literally. 

No one noticed the blood of course, Clint had barely noticed it himself. Clint and Steve were currently hanging outside the morgue where the mortician was about to preform the autopsy, Clint had wondered why they even bothered, but apparently the bullets needed to be removed before the burial. Wanda was meant to show up soon, say her final respects to her brother. She had been avoiding them all since the battle, holing herself up in her room, alone. Clint would have tried to approach her, but considering he's the reason her brother is dead, she most likely wouldn't have appreciated it. 

Clint was pulled out his morbid thoughts by Wanda's arrival, she walked swiftly and her face was set in an odd look of determination despite the obvious signs of crying. There was something off, Clint frowned, then he noticed it - Wanda's eyes were glowing red and her fingers were sparking with kinetic energy. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to let her stew in her grief. 

Steve stepped between her and the morgue door, looking concerned as he started to speak. Wanda clearly wasn't in the mood to hear Steve's speech though, as she merely waved her hand and sent him flying down the corridor. Now lacking obstacles between her and the morgue she entered the room, sending the mortician out in a similar manner. Clint rushed in after her, weapon drawn, even if it was probably useless against a girl with telekinetic powers. 

"Wanda," Clint begins, not entirely sure what he's going to say, and is struck silent by the sight in front of him. Wanda stood over her brother's dead body, his nudity covered up to his waist by a cloth, which left the bullet wounds clear to see. She was clutching his hand, her shoulders shaking with silent tears as she turned to look at Clint.

"He can't leave me," she said fiercely, "I need him. I have to bring him back."

Clint shook his head, he knew grief did things to people, made them act irrationally. He just needed to get Wanda away from Pietro's body before she did something she regretted, like accidentally causing the zombie apocalypse. 

"Wanda," he repeated, his tone softer as he stepped closer to the crying girl. She shook her head again, now openly sobbing as she rested her head on Pietro's chest, curling her arm around him. 

"I need him, I need him, I need him," she repeated, her voice coming out in strangled gasps as her body trembled.  _Fuck,_ Clint thought, realizing that Wanda's powers were probably about to explode, like they did after Pietro died.

Then Steve burst through the door, his face grim as he looked at the scene infront of him. He went towards Wanda, clearly intending to drag her out. Wanda apparently noticed this as she went tense, her body's trembling getting more intense. 

Steve reached out to grab her, Clint swore, and Wanda's powers blew out in a wave of red kinetic energy. It sent Clint and Steve flying back, and caused Wanda to collapse to the ground beside her brother's gurney, looking drained. The blast also caused a still heart to beat, a dead set of lungs to gasp back to life, and several bullet holes to heal as though they never occurred.

Pietro Maximoff was alive. 


End file.
